The Hunt
by makos-lightningrod
Summary: Tonraq takes Mako on his first hunt.


It'd been a week since they arrived at the South Pole. It'd been four days since Katara had tried to heal Korra. It'd been four days since Mako told Korra he loved her. It'd been four days since she went into the Avatar State. It'd been four days since she told him she loved him, too.

And it'd been a week since he met Tonraq.

It'd been an hour since he roped Mako into going for a hunt.

"Are you sure I'm safe out there? You know…out there?" He asked weakly, looking out the window as Korra was helping pack a few things for the hunt.

"You'll be fine! You'll have a harpoon," she sighed, glancing over at him with amusement.

"So that'll protect me from your father in case-" His face blanched.

The Avatar stared at him and laughed. "Why are you so afraid of him?" She asked, standing up and fixing the hood of his parka. It was lopsided.

"Well. You're my girlfriend. I've been alone with you. He hunts. And did I mention he's your father?" Mako sighed and looked defeated.

"It'll be okay. My father looks big, but he's like a sheepbear." She looked at him once more and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. She would have pulled away if it weren't for his arms wrapping around her. She laughed softly and kissed him back softly."Mmm..Mako…"

"Ahem."

Korra pulled away, her arms still around his neck as they turned to face her father.

"H-Hello, Tonraq sir," he greeted, holding his arms out to show him that he was making the effort to not touch his daughter.

"Dad. Mako was telling me just how excited he is to go on his first hunt," she said, still hanging on. Her feet were dangling a few inches off the ground as she pressed her head to his chest.

"Is he now? Well. We best be moving. Don't want to keep these sharp harpoons for nothing." He looked at Mako with a serious gaze and left.

"Korra-" Mako started. "-I think this is a bad idea. I don't do well in cold temperatures where no one can hear my screams."

"You'll be fine," she encouraged with a chaste kiss before she pulled away. She pushed the bag onto his shoulder and pulled him through the hallway to the front door where her mother was giving her father their lunches.

"Go easy on Mako," said Senna as stood on her toes to kiss on his cheek.

"You know I will." He gave her a grin and pecked her on the head before turning to Mako. "Let's move out."

Mako gave one more pleading look to Korra who just gave him a wave. "I know you can do it!" He sighed and let his head fall forward as he shuffled after Tonraq.

Once they got out far enough, Mako was getting paranoid. It had been a quiet walk with Tonraq three steps ahead of him. He hadn't been paying attention and bumped into him.

"Do you hear that? It's the sound of dinner." He set his bag down and tugged his harpoon from its holding. The tip glistened in the sunlight and Mako nodded faintly, taking out his own harpoon.

If Tonraq attacked him, he could give him a nick.

He walked quietly after Tonraq and crouched down over a few ice blocks. As he peeked over, he saw a group of lion otters grazing.

"The key is to be a silent predator. People say animals are just as scared as people, but the truth is that when we see the need to defend, we defend and kill." Tonraq gripped the handle. "And once you spot a target, you can strike."

Mako watched in amazement as he charged over the hill and ran into the shallow water just as the lion otters were fleeing. He caught one in the neck and it went down, slamming into the water with a splash.

He trudged down the hill, slipping a few times, but managed not to fall.

"Since it's your first time, it'd be easier to try to catch fish," Tonraq murmured as he started to prepare the lion otter to carry back. He set it aside and turned his attention to Mako. "So, fishing is the same deal. When you see your target, just strike. Instincts will guide you. Not coordination."

The firebender nodded slowly and raised the harpoon a bit, watching the water for close prey. He felt something by his foot and threw the harpoon in.

"YOUCH!" Tonraq shouted, keeling over.

"Spirits! Sir!" He dropped the weapon and watched as Tonraq sat down in the snow.

"Just kidding," laughed Tonraq as he put his elbows on his knees.

Mako could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest. This was not a joke.

"Relax," Tonraq told him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not going to hunt you."

He managed a grunt and turned away, staring into the water. And started to strike.

It took him five tries before he caught his first one.

As they were walking back, Mako was silent. It wasn't what he expected. Some kind of grilling. Anything. Not an actual hunt.

"When Korra was seven, we went on our first hunt. She insisted, but Senna was hesitant. I promised her that we would go on a small one and she managed to take down a walrus whale her first time. She was never one to settle," Tonraq said softly, their feet crunching the snow beneath them. "Senna's been the one who's afraid to let Korra go off on her own. I always knew she could take care of herself."

Mako glanced over at him and then back at the small speck in the short distance that was Korra's home.

"You see, Korra is my only child. My only daughter. And to know she's been through everything has been rough on Senna and me. I can see from the look in your eyes that you do fear what I may think of you, Mako. But Korra-" He sighed. "-she has a stubborn streak, but she always did what was best."

"Sir?" He didn't know what he was getting at.

"I'm very bad at explaining myself. What I want you to know is that I trust you with my daughter just as she trusts herself with you. She's told me everything you've done for her and I thank you. She hates being protected, but somehow, she's let you do that. She's brave, but never willing to admit when she needs someone. And she let's you be the one she needs."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them.

"I love your daughter," said Mako softly. "And…I would do anything for her."

Tonraq turned slightly to look at him. "I know."

"We're home!" Tonraq called out just as Korra burst into the room, going over to them. "You got lion otters!" she gasped. "Mom will love that. She'll make dried meat." She glanced over at Mako. "How was everything?"

"It was good," he said with a smile, looking at Tonraq.

"Not bad for a first timer. But you got yourself a good one here, Korra." He reached over and squeezed the firebender's shoulder. "Don't let this one get away."

Mako didn't know if he meant Korra or himself.


End file.
